Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of peripheral devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video.
Meantime, camera modules equipped with AF (Auto Focus) function and handshake correction (OIS: Optical Image Stabilization) function are recently used. On the other hand, the conventional camera module performs the OIS function by using a shift method where a lens is operated to left/right sides. However, the camera module performing the OIS function using the shift method suffers from disadvantages/problems where an image is distorted at an outside of corrected image.